Batman Family movie night
by ijedi
Summary: Dick, Jason, Tim, Cass and Steph watch 2012 TMNT cartoon and reflect their thoughts on it.


Batman Family's movie night

Five people sat in the Batcave, two young adults and three teenagers. They just returned from patrol and decided to relax. Sweat ran down from their bodies in rivers and the group breathed very heavily. "Well done team, we stopped Joker's crime spree tonight and nobody got killed." Spoke the eldest person in the group, Dick Grayson.

"I agree. It's a pity though that you forbade us to send any bullets into his chest, as it would surely make my day so much better" spoke Jason.

"No, we don't kill, remember." The five sat in silence for a minute.

"Where is little devil?" asked Tim worryingly

"Little D left to patrol with Bruce tonight" replied Dick

"Guys, I found a new TV show, lets watch it!" asked Stephanie excitedly. Her puppy face was unresistable.

"Fine, whatever" replied Jason. The group agreed and they watched the show.

After a few hours of watching, the group was seating on the coach, looking at each other.

"This TMNT cartoon was pretty good. I especially liked all that humor" spoke Steph

"I liked it. It had a lot of fighting. Me like fighting" Replied Cassandra.

"You know, this Splinter reminds me of Bruce- so stoic, so good at martial arts. He is Batman and Bats are like rodents, Splinter is a rodent" spoke Tim.

"Yes, he even has martial artist disciples, who he clearly views as family. This is so Brice."

"Yes, but he is not as broody. Batman is cooler, and so much more violent" smirked Jason

"You know, if Splinter is Batman, then Raph is Jason. These two even wear the same color, red, and both have anger management issues," noticed Tim

Stephanie thought about this. "Then Tim is Don as both of them are so good at technology and in general the two are scary smart. Cass is Leo as she is clearly the best fighter in this room. And Dick is Mikey- both are so full of happiness and joy when seen next to brooding Batman." Spoke Stephanie

"Who is April then? She helps the Turtles a lot too?" asked Dick

"Barbara?" asked Cass, as she thought about her other mentor

"Wait if Barbara is April and Tim is Don" started Jay but stopped when Tim blushed.

"Guys, I think that maybe Steph is a better April," suggested Cass, as she slightly punched her friend, who fell on the pillow next to Tim. After a minute of awkwardness, they sat on the coach and continued talking.

"What about Shredder? He is the Turtles' arch nemesis and a great martial artists." Asked Dick

"Joker? He is my arch nemesis," suggested Red Hood

"No. Shredder is good at fighting. Joker is bad at fighting. Joker not good Shredder" spoke Cass.

"Who is our strongest opponent and is great at fighting?" asked Stephanie

"Bane?"

"I don't think so, he never actually thought us. Think about someone who haunted our lives, almost killed us on many occasions, and messed with our minds. He should also be considered as anti Batman like Owlman but in this dimension" spoke Tim with his usual logic.

"Deathstroke" spoke the friends immediately.

"Think about it guys, Slade fought Titans many times, tortured us, almost killed; and he is almost as good as Batman" spoke Dick. The group agreed that Slade would be almost perfect Shredder.

"What about his daughter Karai? She thought Turtles too?" asked Stephanie

"I think this is easy- our friend Ravager, Rose Wilson" spoke Tim, "She originally was evil but now joined Teen Titans and is our close friend." The group agreed on this suggestion before some implications sank in their minds.

Cass punched Tim with her hand, so that the younger boy fell on the ground, as the rest of the group were laughing. "Me not like Rose. Me like boys" spoke Cassandra

"Cough Superboy Cough" spoke Tim, as he sat on the floor. Cassandra fumed and jumped on her friend. The two started fighting and rolling on the floor. Stephanie threw a pillow at the two to stop her two friends from fighting. This only made matters worse

"Pillow Fight" screamed Jason happily as he equipped himself with pillows and attacked his friends. Soon Dick joined the rest and the five were rolling on the floor, fighting each other with pillows.

Three hours later, the two figures entered the Batcave, the Batman and Robin. The sight before their eyes confused them: the four Wayne children together with Stephanie Brown were peacefully lying on the floor, apparently dreaming.

"Grayson, what happened here?" Asked the newest Robin as he looked at his mentor.

"Little D, you finally returned. Hey Splinter," joked Dick as he looked at his father, who apparently was very confused.

"Grayson I warn you, respect my father, as he is not a rat! My father is great, he is the night, he is the God Damn Batman and I am the God Damn Robin" spoke Damian angrily

"You have a heart" spoke Stephanie as she jumped on her feet and hugged the little Robin. "I knew you were an actual kid, not some killing machine sicko".

"Unhand me Fatgirl. And stop stuffing your clothes" spoke the boy angrily

"Stop all this nonsense. Show up in the training room in five" spoke Batman slowly but it was clear that the patriarch of the family was pleased at how the Batclan managed to successfully socialize.

"Before you go, I think that your reasoning was solid, although I am still unclear on how Superboy can fill Karai's role, given that Tim reasoned that my daughter is currently dating Clark's boy, which is completely false since I threatened him to send the boy away from Cassandra." Spoke Batman slowly although it was very clear that he was very familiar with the Turtles' cartoon series.

Before he knew it, the five younger members of the Batclan all jumped on him, pushing him on the ground. They all hugged their mentor and laughed. "I don't care about his punishment, this is worth it" spoke Jason loudly.

"Cowabunga" screamed Damian. He surprised everyone as he also jumped towards his siblings and "Fatgirl" and seemed to enjoy the fun.

As the group of seven was lying on the floor, they heard that another person had arrived. "My goodness. The mess!" spoke Alfred.

"We are screwed" spoke Batman as the rest laughed.

A/N: I planned this as oneshot, although it is possible that I will continue this fanfic with other unrelated oneshots of the interactions of various Batman family members.


End file.
